<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phantom in the Night by yoongioppa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705212">Phantom in the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongioppa/pseuds/yoongioppa'>yoongioppa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheesy, Love Confessions, M/M, They're watching Phantom of the Opera, ive never written homare OR sakyo, maybe ooc?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongioppa/pseuds/yoongioppa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Old Men Talk and Fall in Love [NOT CLICKBAIT!]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Furuichi Sakyou/Arisugawa Homare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Phantom in the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>comm for mauro!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Homare hadn’t quite been able to sleep. Normally the dulcet tones of Hisoka snoring away in his own bed would allow Homare to drift off into a deep sleep, but for some reason, it wouldn’t work tonight. No matter how much he tried to concentrate on the soft snores, he couldn’t lull his mind from its constant buzz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only after a few more hours that Homare finally broke, pulling off his covers and climbing down the ladder of his bed, slipping on his house-slippers and leaving his room. There weren’t many places he could go, but he figured he might as well try the kitchen. Perhaps, some warm milk, or, if he managed to keep the volume low enough, a television show to distract him. That should unfurl his thoughts and send him to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he walked into the main room, he saw, sitting in the dim light of the TV, a figure already seated. He walked up from behind to the seated figure and propped his head up on a hand as he leaned against the back of the couch, opening his mouth to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arisugawa, isn’t it late for you to be awake?” Sakyo speaks before Homare could get a word out of his mouth. Homare smiles, closing his mouth and standing to his full height, walking around the couch, he sits next to Sakyo, crossing his legs and extending his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may say ‘tis late, but the darkest hours are when poetry comes to the heart! The words flow over my lips and splash on the paper for myself to enjoy!” Homare says, pitch rising, but never getting loud enough to wake anyone. Sakyo stares at him blankly for only a moment before raising his brow. Homare withers. “I couldn’t sleep. Perhaps we should watch something to ease ourselves.” Sakyo nods, and Homare doesn’t mention the fact that Sakyo was also awake this late. A hidden agreement of theirs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakyo pulls up a performance online, queuing it up and the two sit in silence for a while as it begins. It isn’t long though, until the two are chatting, talking about how the actor moves, or the way they deliver lines. They’re nearly to the end of the play when Homare scrunches his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That delivery wasn’t believable,” Homare mumbles, arms crossed and eyes focussed on the TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Sakyo says, turning to look at him. “How would you have done it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Homare stands with a flare, turning to Sakyo and extending a hand. “Christine, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> you,” he says, and Sakyo blinks, trying to stifle a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not quite right. It doesn’t match the tone of the rest of the scene at all,” the blonde states, and Homare huffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do it then. How would </span>
  <em>
    <span>Phantom Sakyo </span>
  </em>
  <span>deliver this last confession.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakyo huffs, before standing and facing Homare. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, and then reaches for Homare’s hand, grabbing it and bringing it close to his chest. Homare feels his heart start to beat fast, watching Sakyo’s eyes burn with emotion. As Sakyo’s eyes meet his own, Homare feels his face flush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christine,” he says, and Homare feels his soul leave his body. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ve done this before. They’ve watched shows deep into the night, have reenacted many scenes, have poked fun at each other’s performances, but this. Somehow this felt so different. Homare’s grip on Sakyo’s hand tightened, and his eyes were wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arisugawa,” Sakyo whispers. “Homare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Sakyo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Homare stands there, blinking for a moment, before the words come crashing into his ears and he stumbles forward, leaning heavily on Sakyo’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-words do not often escape me, for as a poet I am one with dozens ready and in my artillery, ready to perform and dance on the tip of my tongue and wash over audiences in sweet song,” he rambles, pausing to take a breath, “and yet…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yet?” Sakyo asks, still looking at Homare’s face, though the redhead had long since looked away, eyes flittering around the room before finally landing back on Sakyo’s violet eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet, somehow, I cannot find the words to describe the love my heart holds or you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakyo breathes a sigh of relief, clutching Homare’s hand tighter. Before falling back onto the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Good. Good that you. That we.” He coughs. “It’s good that we are on the same page then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Homare sits next to him, and as they watch curtain call, their hands reach for each other, clutching together in the darkness.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>visit me on twt @/straydevilbluez to see how to comm me o.o</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>